A Moment in Time
by dangra
Summary: 'I knew it! I KNEW IT- she's going to kill herself! Oh God, please let me be able to get to her on time… please God.'


**Hey all! I know, it's been a while, but life really is hectic now that I've started uni- what is it, like, a couple of years since I updated anything? Well, I thought I'd give you all a wee treat for being such wonderful people :) **

**Nothing much; just quick, random fluff for no reason whatsoever! I actually wrote this a while ago but I've only rediscovered it recently and decided to fix it up a bit. Anyway, hope you like it guys :)**

* * *

'I knew it! I KNEW IT- she's going to kill herself! Oh God, please let me be able to get to her on time… please God.'

_We hadn't seen each other in so long, and I don't even know why. It must have been a fight, just some _stupid_ fight, but I can't remember the details. All I remember was her reaction; the growth of her strange behaviour, the looks she threw me, and the pure ache that would flash across her face when she thought I wasn't looking. She stopped caring to bring lunch to school, she stopped caring to join in with my and Tuck's conversations; she stopped caring to do anything. She became empty, like a shell- and it hurt to watch. When she stopped going to school, I couldn't help it, I had to confront her. To apologise, to see her, anything- just to know she was all right. Now, I was lost- she wasn't home, so I went looking for her…_

_I ran through the darkness that surrounded me, blindly following a path that Sam use to love walking along. I wasn't sure where I was going, or how I got there, only that this wasn't a dream. My friend was in danger, and I was the only one who could save her._

_It was raining now. I couldn't see it in the dim light, but I could feel it hit against me as I ran; I could taste it as it ran down my face and into my open mouth. It tastes strange, having an almost salty tang to them, like seawater…or tears… Suddenly something flickers in the darkness ahead, and I recognise the shine as the steel tips of Sam's boots._

"SAM!"_ I call._

_Suddenly, the area became brighter, and I watched as she turned, gasping as she spotted me running towards her, before she took off in the other direction. But luck was on my side; I was able to keep her pace. More so, I was able to accelerate towards her fleeing form. Before she could dodge me, I dive towards her, grabbing her by her waist, and causing her to fall to the ground. She lets out a yelp of surprise and pain as she lands on wet grass. I didn't know why there was grass, but right now, I didn't care. Wasting no time, I jump to my knees and crawl over her; causing her to make a noise of indignation while I grabbed her arms._

"Let go of me!" _She cries, and the argument begins._

"Sam, let me help you!"

"I don't need any help- I can take care of myself!"

_I begin to plead with her, _"Please, just let me try-"

"You think **this** is helping me?"

_I pause, taking in her position below me. It's raining heavier now as I pin her to the ground; straddling her form and gripping her wrists gently, yet firmly, and forcing them to the ground. Rain water lands on my hand, my back, my face; the drips falling from my body to land on hers and caress her skin. I watched for a moment, as she stared up at me with angry eyes, how the rain water ran across her throat, how her sodden shirt clung to her chest as she breathed…_

_I shake my head to clear my thoughts, briefly closing my eyes. There was time enough to be embarrassed later, but not right now..._

"Please Sam, you're my friend; I need you to stay with me!"

"Leave me alone!" _She glares at me,_ "I don't need you- I don't need **anyone**!"

"You don't mean that Sam, you don't know what your saying-"

"I know EXACTLY what I'm saying; now get the HELL away from me!"

_She's soaked, as am I; our clothes clinging to our bodies as the cold kicks in. While my mind thinks off numerous arguments to her statement, I know deep down, she's right; it's her decision, not mine. My better judgement falters and I slowly release her, my hands shaking and my breath quivering as she begins to crawl out from under me. I'm doing it. I'm letting her go…_

No… _the sane part of my mind screams at me._

_Letting her kill herself…_

**NO!**

_I grab her waist with my right hand and cup her face with my left before she can escape fully._

"No, I can't lose you again Sam…please…not again…I can't bear it-"

"Deal with it!"

_She glares at me, and I see hatred in those violet eyes…_

"I can't…I love you Sam, can't you see that- I love you!"

_Her glare fades, the raindrops slow, and time seems to stop for a moment. All that is heard is the faint fall of rain in the background and my quivering breath. Her eyes, gorgeous and wide, stare into mine and the grey cloud that once covered her irises disappears for an instant to show glimmering amethyst. And I could see it- the pain, the hope; so clear in her eyes. And love. As clear as day, I could see love in her eyes, and it warmed me to the core. Finally, time returned; I watched as the emotion dimmed and faded into emptiness, before she breaks eye contact with me and shakes her head softly, the heavy rainfall running down her face and dripping from her parted lips…_

"…No you don't…" _she mutters looking away, practically ashamed of herself for believing me for more than a second._

_I cup her face with my other hand, forcing her to look at me…_

"Yes, yes I do Sam! I **do**! I love you with all my heart!"

"You're just saying that to…y-you just don't want me to go-"

"That's right, I don't want you to go Sam; I want you to stay here with me- I want to have the chance to love you!"

_She stares at me sadly, confusion and shock evident in her weary eyes. I could feel a faint blush rise to my cheeks under her judging eyes, but I didn't care._

"Please…let me love you…" _I whisper softly, stroking my thumb over her cheek and tenderly curling my fingers around her jaw._

'Let me show you Sam,'_ my mind pleads, '_it'll be worth it, I promise, just let me show you…'

_She shivers under my touch as I blink back my tears, but it's no use though, and they fall and run over her delicate face as I lean towards her. Her eyes widen slightly as I place my lips on hers, though my eyes are long since closed. I kiss her tenderly; removing all the worries and suffering she went through, if only by distraction. She lies still for a while before she kisses me back with such gentle actions, hesitating between each kiss, that I can hardly feel her at all. The rain continues to pour down mercilessly around us, mingling with my and Sam's lips in our kiss, but I can taste her through it; her special flavour that I had been wanting to discover for so long it hurt. Her broken body, my long felt heartache, it reflects the way we feel- defeated, torn, broken. Her lips part slightly, though I didn't ask permission. It was like she was submitting, like she had done to everything these past couple of years- to ghosts, taunts, parents, and now me. My tongue grazes her bottom lip, causing her to shudder under me, but I didn't take it further. I knew she was weak, I could taste her fragility and I knew she was feeling vulnerable; I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to scare her- I just wanted to show her how much I cared._

_When we part, I realise that she had been gripping the bottom of my T-shirt with some force, almost desperate not to let go. I also realise she's crying; not sobbing her heart out, just simple tears falling from her eyes. They're hardly noticeable through the rain, but I could see…I could tell. I stroke the smooth skin of her cheek; she shivers again and her hand twitches slightly, yanking gently on my shirt._

"I'm not going anywhere Sam…" _I reassure her, and I feel her grip on my shirt relax a little in response._

_She trembles at my statement, releasing a quivering breath as the rain continues to hit her beautiful face. Her eyes never opened when I stopped and I couldn't resist- my lips fall on hers again and I could feel her, now, pulling me once again into her by my shirt. I trail my hands from her face slowly down her neck, her shoulders, her arms, until they rest on her waist. She responds by gingerly raising her left hand to touch me face. Her fingertips graze my jaw and I sigh against her lips; she was doing everything right, and she wasn't even trying. She now raises her other hand and cups my face lightly. My lips part subconsciously under the soft pull of her thumbs at either side of my face as I continue to kiss her. She pulls away slightly and breathes in, her mouth still inches from mine. I can feel her hands trembling against my face, as if she was afraid to show such affection- as if, after all that's been happening, I'd still hurt her. I felt a horrible ache in my chest at the mere thought and, with a small desperate growl, crash my lips upon hers. She surprised me by matching my passion, my intensity, her lips moving heatedly over mine with unspoken need. Her hands move in response- one moving to my shoulder for support, the other reaching up to run through my hair and pulling me closer. After a moment I leave her lips, my heartache causing my actions to become more earnest, and begin to trail a line of kisses from her jaw line to her neck- kissing each area softly for a reaction. I kiss her skin just under her ear and she jerks slightly under me, her right hand gripping tightly at my hair. I smile as I hear her erratic breathing and kiss her again. She takes in a quick and quiet breath, arching her back slightly. I continue to gently kiss and tenderly lick this area, enjoying the feeling of her every reaction under me; from the moans, to the relaxing and tensing of her grip of my shoulder and hair. I begin to trail to the hollow of her throat and she sighs in response. She must have truly surrendered now because her back arched again so we were chest to chest. With my left hand place on the ground for support, I instinctively raise my other hand from her waist up the small of her back and under her wet shirt, holding her closer to me and stroking her skin with my fingertips-_

'Don't go so fast', _my mind scold me through the excitement,_ 'take things slow.'

_I did as my mind instructed me, immediately lowering my hands to her waist again and found her lips. I could feel her tongue tentatively brush against my bottom lip before she retracted it and pulled away from me. I stared at her, willing my heavy and passionate gaze to lighten into a softer, more loving expression as I waited for her to open her eyes. She does; through her half lidded eyes I could see her beautiful irises- they were dark, and an involuntary shiver ran through me._

"So…this is what love…feels like?" _She asked softly while trying to catch her breath_.

_I smile at her and nod my head, also out of breath. She smiles in return and closes her eyes in bliss._

"…I could get used to that…"

_Smiling, I lean forward, supporting my weight on both my hands so as not to crush her, and rest my cheek against hers, nuzzling her with the side of my head, while I let her regain her normal heart rate..._

"Danny…"

"Yeah, Sam?"

_Danny…_

* * *

"**DANNY!**"

"Huh! What?"

Danny jumped awake from his dreamy state, of staring at his notebook with his chewed pencil in hand, to find half the class was gone and the rest were making to leave. Sam, in completely fresh and dry clothes, was standing beside him and staring at him impatiently.

"The bell went ages ago, come on- I want to go home!" she urged, tapping her heavy boot on the floor and tossing her hand behind her towards the door.

"Huh?" he asked again stupidly before everything clicked- he had been daydreaming.

"OH, right ok, um, yeh, I'm coming!"

"Well, hurry up; Tucker's already outside," she blinks, her gaze shifting to his desk, "…what's that you've written there?"

Danny's eyes widened, a violent blush coming to his cheeks as he quickly shut the notebook in front of him.

"NOTHING!" he choked out in a shrill voice, causing his blush to deepen and Sam to raise a sceptic eyebrow.

Sam stared at him suspiciously, having not been able to get a good look at the scrawled words, "…Ooo-k…well, I'll be at my locker…HURRY UP!"

Danny jumped in his seat when her hand smacked his table twice, "Yeah, um, I'm coming!"

Smirking to herself at his perplexed expression, Sam headed out the door to dispose of her books for the day. Danny watched her leave, before he released a quivering breath and turned back to his table. He quickly reopened his notebook and put the final line in his short story;

_"I love you too…"_


End file.
